Trials & Tribulations
by LittleMissSunshine87
Summary: When Angelica Pickles' parents' divorce, she becomes cranky and depressed. Chuckie notices, feels sorry for Angelica, and begins to develop feelings he's never felt for her before. However, the rest of the Rugrats crew aren't too happy about Chuckie's newfound feelings, and Angelica's too caught up in her family issues to give him the time of day. What will happen? *REWRITING*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Everybody! This is my first fanfic! Since I love Rugrats/All Grown Up, I decided to make a fanfic based off each character/couple. I like the couple Chuckie & Angelica so I decided to make a story based on them. (I really don't like the couple Dil & Lil and most people like Tommy & Lil, but Tommy & Kimi is perfect so I'm going to keep it this way. Sorry Tommy & Lil fans! Nothing personal! Any who please read & review!

_Flashback_

"_I don't care Drew! You better be prepared to head to court because Charlotte Pickles will not be played for a fool any longer!"_

"_You know what Charlotte, if you don't believe that I __**did not **__cheat on you, then that's your problem. I'm filing for divorce!"_

"_Too late buddy, because I've already filed! Now get your unfaithful, lying, cheating butt out of my house right now! You __**will not **__hurt me or Angelica again!" _

_*Door slams*_

_*Door opens and Angelica comes in*_

"_Mom! I'm home!"_

_*Angelica sees Charlotte crying*_

"_Mom, are you okay?"_

"_Huh? Oh, Yes, Angelica, I'm alright…."_

_Flashback End_

(Angelica's POV)

Ugh! Why do I keep having this stupid flashback! My parents have been divorced for over two years now and I'm still thinking about it? Why? When I found my mom crying that day, I thought she and dad had gotten into another falling out as usual. But no. It was something much more. Mom talked to me for about three hours about how she was sick and tired of dad lying and cheating. She also told me about the numerous amounts of times she'd forgiven dad after she'd known he'd done something wrong. She said she was trying to 'keep our family together', and didn't want to see me hurt. To be perfectly honest, at the time, I didn't even care about it. I was more worried about what I was going to wear to Savannah's party and how I could get Sean to ask me out. But then, after days and days of coming home from school and finding only one parent there to greet me, I became very depressed. I skipped cheerleading practice for several weeks to go straight home and cry my eyes out. Mom would always tell me to 'let it out' and that it's okay to feel sad. But I didn't want to feel that way. I wanted everything to be like it used to be.

"Angelica! Get up! Its 7:05 and the bus will be here in 10 minutes!" Oh God. She's been like this ever since she and dad divorced. Angelica this, and Angelica that! Talk about annoying… "Okay! I'll be down in a minute!" I slipped out of bed and headed towards my closet. I pulled out my favorite purple tank top, along with my blue jacket, my Old Navy blue jeans, and my black converse. Plain outfit I know, but I just didn't feel like dressing like me today. But just to make sure that nobody forgot who the queen of fashion was, I decided to put purple and black clips in my medium length blonde hair, wear some silver bangles, and grab my $300 Coach purse which contained my Beauty Rush lip gloss from Victoria's Secret, my Louis Vuitton wallet, my iPhone, my vanilla scented deodorant, and 4 Playtex tampons. I brush my teeth quickly and rush downstairs. It's 7:12 and the bus is almost about to arrive. Mom is sitting there at the kitchen table about to give me a lecture as usual. "Angelica, Honey. You need to know that on Sunday nights when school is the next morning, you should not go to bed at 12:00." Is she kidding me? I'm 16 now, practically an adult, and she's trying to tell me what time to go to sleep? Ha! "Sorry, Mom. I guess time just got away from me." By the way mom is looking at me I can tell she doesn't believe me. She knows I'm lying. Who cares? "Angelica, we need to tal-""Oops, sorry Mom gotta go bus is here!" I grab an apple from off the table and dash out of there as fast as I can without saying goodbye. I'm not in the mood for any of Mom's stuff today. As a matter of fact, I just don't feel like being bothered with anybody today-as if that's possible.

So? Let me know what you guys think? Should I continue with the story? Please review! :]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi once again! Welcome to chapter 2 of Chuckie & Angelica: A Love Story! Thank you so much to the first 5 people to review my story. It means so much to me that you guys like it so much & that you want me to finish it. I've also changed the couples around just a little bit. Phil & Susie, and Lil & Dil _**ARE NOT **_dating. I really don't like them together. I'm just gonna say Phil's with Wally, and I don't know who Lil's gonna be with. I might be making a sequel to this story & something interesting happens. Who knows? Anything could change. Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Yeah, I can understand. It was pretty hard for me to read it myself. I'll separate it. Please R&R!

Chuckie's POV

"Chuckie! Get up! The bus is about to pull up any minute!" I was awoken by the voice of my younger (A/N: Is Kimi younger than Chuckie? IDK?) Japanese-American sister, Kimi.

"Huh?" I say groggily while rubbing my eyes. "Come on Chuck! Dad sent me up here five times already to wake you up. We're gonna be late!"

I look at the clock. It says 7:15. Crap! I'm gonna be late for the bus. Usually I'm the one who gets up early and has to wake Kimi up.

"Uh, okay. Give me 2 minutes and I'll be down in a sec." "Ugh! Okay Chuckie. Just hurry up please." I jump out of bed & comb my hair while I brush my teeth. I don't even know why I'm combing my hair because as soon as I get done combing it, it'll stick straight back up.

I Then I throw on my khaki cargo pants, a long sleeved blue shirt with red stripes on it, and my blue Levi shoes. I grab my backpack and French textbook and homework from off my nightstand and walk downstairs. Kimi there impatiently waits for me.

"Ugh. Seriously Chuckie, you need to fix your studying habits. You knew you had that big French test coming up at the beginning of this week. Why'd you wait till just last night to study?"

I shrug innocently like I don't why I did that. I try to change the subject quickly by saying, "So Kimi, how's Tommy?"

She blushes just at the sound of hearing his name. It's been 1 year now since they've gotten together and Tommy's already forgotten about me. He never hangs out with me anymore, and anytime he calls our house it's to only talk to Kimi. Some best friend he is. This is why I was mad about the whole TP+KF thing. I knew that as soon as he'd start dating Kimi, I'd lose my best friend, and my sister. That is exactly what happened. Don't get me wrong; Tommy & I are still tight, just not as tight as we used to be.

"Don't try to change the subject", she says grabbing her stuff. "Let's just go." As we walk outside, I see my best friends Tommy, Lil, Phil, Dil, and Susie. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Angelica approaching the circle. She seems sad and angry about something. But when is she never? I feel really bad for her. Ever since her parent's divorce she's been so depressed. She's gotta face the rest of her life without two parents to be there to be there and support her. _Trust_ me; I know what that feels like.

"Sup Chuckie," Tommy says, giving me five. "Hey Chuckie," Phil says, "Check out my new armpit hair smell," he sniffs his underarm and continues with, "it smell like egg salad." I make a disapproving face of his personal hygiene and say, "Uh, no thanks Phil." "That is so disgusting Phillip," Lil says, "Oh, hey Chuckie." She looks at me for a slight second & looks away. Wonder what that's about? "Hey Chuck, did you watch Aliens: The Next Rulers of the Universe, last night? It was wicked awesome!" Dil asks. The whole group looks at him oddly. "No Dil, I was studying for a major French test last night. Guess I'll have to catch up on it at a later date." That last part was supposed to be sarcastic but I guess Dil didn't really catch on. "Cool," he replies, "Let me know when you've seen it."

"So Angelica," Susie says, "All of us are heading out for the annual movie & free smoothies night at the Java Lava. Wanna come?" Angelica's still looking out into space and she has a bewildered look on her face. Then she finally comes back to reality and snaps back saying, "Oh please Carmichael. Like I'd really want to hang out with you guys. You guys are the most lamely and UN cool people I'm forced to know. Don't make it seem like it seem so obvious OK?" Susie just rolls her eyes. "Suit yourself."

The bus pulls up, and we all file on. Tommy's sitting next to Kimi-of course. Phil sits next to Wally, Dil sits next to his new friend Emma, Lil's sitting alone and so is Angelica. That's weird. Angelica doesn't usually sit alone. She usually sits next to Savannah, Sean, or any other cool person in school.

"Hey Chuckie. How about you come over here and sit next to me?" Lil says. I hesitate. I really do wanna sit next to Lil, but my guts and inside is telling me that I _really_ want to sit next to Angelica. Why? I really don't know.

"Um…Lil. I'm going to go over there and sit next to Angelica. If that's OK with you." Lil kinda looks disappointed. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings but I need to talk to Angelica. "Um...Uh...Ok...yeah, sure, I guess." I give her a soft smile and head to part of the bus where Angelica's at. With each and every step my heart's beat becomes louder, stronger. My stomach starts to churn as I stand over Angelica.

She looks up at me says, "What do you want Finster?" "Who? Me? Want? Um? Nothing..?" I'm nearly dripping with sweat and stuttering. What's wrong with me? It's_ only_ Angelica. You know, Tommy's cousin, mean girl who used to have two pigtails that tormented me and my friends during our whole entire childhood. I've never felt this way around her before, why am I feeling it now?

"I'm not getting any younger right here! If you don't want anything then vamoose!" She said back. "No! Um, I mean, actually Angelica I was wondering if I could sit with you. You know, on our way to school?" She looks me over for a long time before responding. "Um…why would you wanna…OK." I take my seat next to her feeling a sense of relief- and a set of eyes on me. Make that Lil's eyes. I look to see what she wants but before I knew it, she turned around quickly.

"So…Angelica. Why don't you wanna come to the Java Lava with us?" She puts a stick of gum in her mouth and responds, "Because I don't want to waste my Friday night hanging out with a bunch of dweebs such as you. Besides why would you want me to come anyway? I'm just gonna talk about you guys the whole time." That's true. "Well…I mean it'll be fun. Everyone's going together so I need someone to go with and-""Are you trying to ask me out on a date Finster?" Gulp. That question caught me off guard.

"What? No way! Maybe…if it's OK with you. And it's NOT a date. It's just uh…friendly gathering." "Since when did you & I become friends", she asks. "Um…since right now." I thought she was going to reject me. But reluctantly Angelica agrees. "Um…sure Finster…I guess. But don't try any funny stuff OK." I nod. "What time should I um…pick you up?" We pull up to the school. Its 7:30, the bell is bound to ring any minute. She pulls out her personal agenda (which appears to have been empty ever since her parent's divorce) and says, "8 o'clock." "8 o'clock it is," I say. She gets up and adds, "Remember no funny stuff." "No funny stuff," I reply. "No funny stuff." She walks off the bus and I follow. Lil accidentally bumps into me and says, "Oh…sorry Chuckie…my bad."

Oooh! Somebody's jealous! ;) Thanks for reading Chapter2! Please R&R (I'd really appreciate it). Until next time my friends! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to another great chapter of Chuckie & Angelica: A Love Story! You know what? You guys are so freaking awesome! Those great reviews are just urging me to continue on! Thanks so much! Especially you, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro! You've given me some great advice and you've been saying I've got great writing. Thanks! (You other guys are incredibly awesome too)! Please continue to read on because some pretty juicy stuff is going to happen in this chapter. As you can see, Lil is pretty upset about Chuckie asking Angelica out. Let's just see what happens. Any who, you guys know what to do. Please R&R!

Lil's POV

The jerk! That freaking jerk! How dare he ask Angelica out and not me! What's she got that I don't? I mean really! I know you guys are probably thinking, "Lillian Jill Marie DeVille, since when have you ever liked Chuckie?" Well…SINCE LIKE FOREVER! Ever since Angelica made Chuckie & I our 'wedding' back when I was in diapers, I automatically fell in love with him. But of course, at the time, I was baby & I didn't really know what love is. How could Chuckie do this to me? After all the stuff Angelica's done to him (and to the rest of us) he'd prefer her over me! That's just so ridiculous and unbelievable!

"Lil, did you hear what I just said?" my best friend Kimi asks me. "What?" I snap back. Kimi looks at me and takes two steps back away from me. "I was just asking you that should I forgive Tommy for standing me up on what was supposed to be our very special date last night." "Oh…Um…yeah, Kimi Tommy's a great guy. He just probably forgot that's all. And I'm sorry I snapped at you it's just that I've got a lot of things on my mind." I sigh. Kimi looks at me apologetically and says," It's OK. Just tell me whatever you've got on your mind. You're my best friend and I'm here for you. You know that right?"

I nod. Kimi's such a great friend. We've been friends since we first met her & her mom Kira (sooner to be known as Chuckie's step-mom), in Paris. I know I can trust her with anything. I wonder how she'll react once I tell her that I'm crushing on her step brother. "Well…Um…Kimi you see there's this big issue I've got going on and I'm way too embarrassed to talk about it. What should I do?" Kimi pauses then says, "Whatever it is Lil, you can always tell the people you're close to. They'll totally understand." I ponder over her words for a second. _Whatever it is Lil, you can always tell the people you're close to. They'll totally understand. _What should I do? Should I tell Kimi I'm crushing on Chuckie? Would she understand then? Should I let her know I think Chuckie's beginning to develop a thing for Angelica? Or should I just let everything tell itself? I'm so confused!

We stop at our lockers to put up our backpacks up and grab our books for first period. Luckily, I have a mirror in my locker to see what I look like. My almost shoulder-length brown hair is down, as usual with one streak of pink. The reason its pink is because I'm wearing a pink baby doll top with white stripes on it, my favorite Old Navy khaki capris with the flower design on the back of it, and my white Converse. I'm also (for the very first time), wearing just a dab of clear lip gloss. Weird right? I know. I've never really considered myself a girly-girl. Kimi said it would look great on me and the guys would definitely notice. I hope those 'guys' she's talking about includes her step brother.

"Um, Lil? Anybody home? Hello!" Kimi says while she waves her homework in my face. "Look, Lil I gotta head to class. The bell's just rung for the second time. You know how Mrs. Hall is about kids being late. We'll talk about this at lunch OK?" I shake my head and say, "Sure…lunch…Let's talk then." Kimi waves good bye to me and she's on her way to class. The bell rings for a third time then finally I realize I'm the only one in the hall. I hurry up and make my way to class just in time when the teacher calls my name.

"DeVille? Lillian? Is she here today?" my teacher, Ms. O'Keats asks the class as I make my way into the classroom. "Present", I say as I slip into my seat next to Chuckie. "Ms. DeVille do you know that you're 5 minutes late to class?" Everyone turns around and looks at me. I then begin to feel my face getting hot. I'm never usually late to class, so I'm a little embarrassed that I am. "Um…yes ma'am. I'm very sorry. You see I had this issue in the hallway and-""Enough Ms. DeVille. I've heard enough of your ramblings. Just make sure you see me after class." Everyone all giggles and laughs at me. I know exactly what that means. I've got detention.

"Now, let's begin with class…" Ms. O'Keats continues to talk but I'm not listening. I'm too busy worrying and wondering about why Chuckie is beginning to like Angelica. I thought _I _was going to be the one. The signs were all there. Like that one time back in Jr. Jr. High school when we snuck into that PG-13 movie at the mall and we got locked inside and had to catch those thieves. Chuckie was feeling really down because he wanted to be cooler._ I_ was there for Chuckie, building his confidence up.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Chuckie! Phil just made a cotton candy the size of his butt! You gotta come see!"_

"_No thanks."_

"_Wow. Why so bummed?"_

"_You ever wonder what your life would've been like if you hadn't been named Lil?"_

"_Yeah. Awful. The only other name my mom would knew that rhymed with Phil is Bill."_

"_I would've loved Bill. No baggage. But Chuckie? I act like a Chuckie! I wheeze like a Chuckie! Get picked on like a Chuckie!"_

"_What's your middle name?"_

"_Crandall."_

"_Oh." _

"_Just once I want to feel like a Bill or a Hank or a Neon." He was referring to the character from the movie we watched earlier called, The Labyrinth Guy._

"_Hmmm maybe you are a Neon. In here." I pointed to the heart. _

"_Maybe you're right! Maybe there's a cool guy inside waitin' to come out!" He clicked the button on one of the remotes to the mattress he was sitting on and got cramped inside of it._

"_A little help here!" He said. I rolled my eyes, thinking he was hopeless. But knowing on the inside that that wasn't true. _

_Flashback End_

"Ms. DeVille? Did you hear what I just said?" "Huh…What? Who?" I ask dumbfounded. "Do you know what famous poet and playwright is responsible for writing the romantic comedy, _A Midsummer's Night Dream_?" "William Shakespeare," I reply. Ms. O'Keats paces the classroom and says, "Correct Ms. DeVillie. But please, pay attention. I can see you daydreaming over there." "Yes ma'am", I reply, "I'll pay attention." "Excellent. Now where were we…?" I slouch down in my chair and listen. Then all of a sudden Chuckie passes me a note. I read it:

Hey Lil. Are you OK? You seem kinda off. No offence.

Oh now he wants to ask me if I'm OK.

Hey Chuckie. None taken. Yeah. I'm OK. Can I ask you something?

I pass the note back to Chuckie before Ms. O'Keats notices. I look at Chuckie's face while he reads the note. He looks kinda surprised, and then continues to write on. He passes the note back to me casually.

Um…yeah. What's up?

I decide to cut to the chase and let him know what's on my mind.

Um…well…do you like Angelica?

I put the note on the floor and slide it to him with my foot. When he receives it, his eyes boggle out of his head. He just stares at the note reading it over and over again trying to see if he can't read correctly because I asked him if he likes Angelica.

…What? No way! What would make you ask a silly question like that? There's **no way **I'd like Angelica. I mean that's just crazy! Um…what would make you ask that question in the first place?

I hesitate. Should I tell him about the conversation I overheard between him and Angelica? No. He'll hate me eavesdropping. What should I do?

Uh…no reason. I just wanted to know. I mean, when you didn't want to sit next to me on the bus this morning I thought that you didn't wanna talk to me. So I thought that you'd prefer sitting next to Angelica than me so I assumed you liked her…but I guess I was wrong…right?

I try to pass the note next to Chuckie, but I miss. Ms. O'Keats walks right next to my desk while the note falls on the floor. I try to pick it up, but Ms. O'Keats beats me to the punch.

"Writing notes in class and coming in 5 minutes late eh Ms. DeVille? Who were you writing this note to?" I sigh. I look at Chuckie and he nods. I guess he doesn't mind having detention. "Chuckie", I say. "Charles? Charles Finster? Well, Mr. Finster, I guess you and Ms. DeVille here will have plenty of time to talk and write notes in detention." The bells rings suddenly and everyone leaves their seats quickly. Except me and Chuckie.

Ms. O'Keats writes up the detention form, and says, "I'm very surprised at you two" she says eyeing us suspiciously. "You two will have detention in room number 115 with Mr. Pangborn." What? Mr. Pangborn? There is **no way** I can stand being in detention with Pangborn for an hour. No way.

"Ms. O'Keats," I say, "can't we have another punishment? I mean this is our first offence and we have something we need to do afterschool and-". "Hush! Ms. DeVille, please. There is nothing you can say to change my mind." I look at Chuckie. _Aren't you gonna say something?_ I scream inside my head. I guess Chuckie can read my mind because he says, "Look, Ms. O'Keats, if you will let Lil and I slide with our infraction, then we'll promise we'll help you out with you next production like we did when we were in Jr. Jr. High." Ms. O'Keats' face lights up. That's not what I had in mind.

"You will!" she asks excitedly. Chuckie looks at me then I sigh. "Sure, it's not like I have anything to do better with my time", I say with sarcasm and anger in my voice. "Alright! You're free to go! But if you two do anything else…you'll be in detention." Chuckie smiles and I attempt to smile back but I'm too upset to.

We leave out of Ms. O'Keats room and head to our lockers and try to meet up with everybody else. There's a really weird and long awkward silence between Chuckie and I and he tries to break it. "So…are you mad?" I look up to him in his face and say, "No…not really…" "Oh…well…look Lil…about what we were writing in class…no I don't like Angelica. Can I tell you something?" I nod. "OK…you see this morning I invited Angelica to the Java Lava after school today…I know what you're about to say…it sounds like a date but it…well…I guess…it kinda is."

I bald up my fists. What is he trying to tell me? That he likes Angelica? I'm starting to get really angry…actually…angrier. "What are you trying to say?" I say. Chuckie sighs, pauses, and then says," I've been lonely Lil…real lonely…and so has Angelica…everyone has somebody…Tommy's got Kimi, Phil's got Wally, Susie's trying to get Darryl to notice her since Angelica said she didn't care for him that much…and I think Dil's got a thing for his new friend Emma…and who do I have…? No one." My face turns red, my nose flares up, and I'm about to explode.

"What? What do you mean you have nobody? You've got me! You've got all of us! I've been lonely too Chuckie! Did you care to even think about me! How do you think Kimi and the rest of the gang is going to feel about you being with Angelica! After all of that crap she's done to us when we were babies and when we were in Jr. Jr. High! Seriously? I liked you Chuckie…liked you liked you…kinda still do!"

Chuckie stares at me, mouth halfway opened. He hasn't blinked yet. I guess he's surprised that I yelled at him or admitted that I like him. Maybe both. All of a sudden tears begin to fill my eyes. I try to blink them away, but they still remain. I hate him for making me cry, hate him for not asking me to the Java Lava as his date, and hate him for not even caring about my feelings or the feelings of all of us.

I start to walk away and Chuckie grabs my wrist but I snatch it back. I'm too upset to listen to him. I run down the hallway on my way to the next period when I hear Chuckie yelling, "Lil! Wait! Lil! Don't be like that!" But I don't care. He didn't care about my feelings, I don't care about his.

_**Lunch**_

Its lunch and I haven't seen Chuckie all day. It's probably because we've only got 3 classes together. When I got to those other classes I ignored Chuckie. He tried to get my attention but I didn't give it to him. I don't want to talk to him about it.

I walk to the table where we all usually sit. I'm just waiting for everyone to show up. I see Phil and Tommy in the line, I see Kimi heading to the cafeteria, and because Tommy's mom writing a note to the our school asking if Dil could eat lunch with us at our time, Dil comes and sits down next to me at the table.

"Hey Lil", he says, "Why so down?" "I'm not down Dil; I'm just simply sitting here waiting on my friends to show up." Dil looks at me skeptically and asks, "You sure?" I sigh. I'm very upset right now and Dil's not making it any better. "What the heck is this with all these darn questions? Gosh! Can't I just be angry in peace!" I yell at him. Everyone then turns to look at me and I'm super embarrassed. Dil looks shocked that I yelled at him. "Sorry…," he mumbles.

I look at him. "That's OK," I say, "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've just had a really rough day so far and I'm really not in the mood." "Oh," he responds. Tommy, Phil, and Kimi eventually make their way to the table. "Um…Lil? Why were you just screaming?" Tommy asks. "No reason", I say sighing. "Rough day?" Phil asks me. "You could say that…" Kimi looks around the cafeteria then asks," Hey guys? Has anyone seen Chuckie?" They all look around then shrug. "I saw him last in French. He seemed kinda down and I asked him what was wrong but he said he didn't wanna talk about it. Probably something Angelica did", Tommy responds. Kimi says, "Oh." Then looks at me. "What about you Lil? You take English II, Physical Science, and U.S. History I with him. Do you know what's up?"

I pause. What should I say? Tell them the truth? That me and Chuckie had an argument? Or should I just pretend that I don't know? _Just tell the truth! They're gonna find out anyway! _My conscience is telling me. "Um…I really don't know Kimi…I mean he seemed fine in Physical Science …" There's an awkward silence between us until Susie and Angelica come by. "Hey Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi. Have you guys seen Chuckie? I've got to ask a question about something", Susie says. We all shake our heads no. "This is strange…" Phil says. "You've got that right", agrees Tommy. "I wonder where he could be?" Kimi says. "I mean, he never would just go somewhere without telling one of us right?" "Right", Dil says.

Angelica's staring off into space and says, "One of you must've did something to him…" she mumbles. I don't know if anyone else heard her, but I did. "Excuse me?" I say. "Angelica, maybe you're the one who did something to him! You're always mean to him!" I say my voice escalating with every word and syllable. She looks at me like I'm crazy then says, "Watch your tone there DeVille. I haven't done anything wrong here." "Sure you haven't", I sneer, "Just like you and Chuckie aren't going out as more than friends to the Java Lava tonight for the annual free smoothies and a movie night!" Everyone looks at me like I've lost it. "They're what?" Kimi asks. "I had a conversation earlier with Chuckie and he told me that he may be developing feelings for Angelica." OK so maybe he didn't actually say those word per say but he was going to. Angelica's face is pale, and then a blush rises to her cheeks.

Tommy drops his milk, Dil's face look stunned, Phil's staring with his mouth open, showing all of his spaghetti and meatballs, Kimi looks furious, Susie tries to hide her shock but can't, and Angelica just stands there. I look at her feeling a sense of accomplishment because I've just revealed a big secret, but also guilt. The bell rings which means it's time to go. Everyone else leaves except us. Angelica looks at me (with what seems to be tears in her eyes), for one last time before she rushes out of the cafeteria and says, "You're so dead DeVille! You hear me? D-E-A-D!"

At this point, I don't care. I've revealed her secret and now she'll know what it feels like to be embarrassed. _Then why do I feel so guilty? Why do I feel like I've been such I jerk…have I? _I shake that thought out of my head. _It's not my fault. Its Angelica's…isn't it?_

**Wow! Lot of drama here folks! I think I revealed a little too much…don't you think? Any who, you'll let me know how I did when you R&R! Please & thank you in advance! Until next time my friends…! :] **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm baaaaaccccckkkk! OMG you guys, did you miss me? Probably not, but whatever. I've been so busy with school & everything else lately that I totally forgot all about my story. But, it's Winter/Christmas break for me so I've got time to write. Any who, I'm gonna get straight to the story because I know you don't want to read my lame excuse…ON WARD! P.S. From now on I will have recaps of what happened at the end of the last chapter so you'll know what's going on. Anddddd…..ON WARD!

_Recap: (In Lil's POV)_

_Angelica looks at me (with what seem to be tears in her eyes), for one last time before she rushes out of the cafeteria and says, "You're so dead DeVille! You hear me? D-E-A-D!" _

_At this point, I don't care. I've revealed her secret and now she'll know what it feels like to be embarrassed. __Then why do I feel so guilty? Why do I feel like I've been such I jerk…have I? __I shake that thought out of my head. __It's not my fault. Its Angelica's…isn't it?_

Angelica's POV

I'm running out of the cafeteria with hot tears in my eyes and I can't remember why. All I know is that I can't see anything and I'm bumping into people.

"Hey watch it!"

"Move it!"

"Slow down!"

"Where's the fire?"

That's all I'm hearing people say. But I don't care. I've just gotta get out of here. _Running, running, running. _That's all I'm doing. Where exactly am I going? I have no idea.

I finally stop running to catch my breath. I'm sweating bullets and my throat is dry. I turn around and see that I'm nowhere near the school. I should've tried out for track. I'm at the park and there is a family of five playing. I sit down under the old oak tree as the wind blows softly and lightly. My hair flows along with it. I pull out my compact mirror and look at myself.

My blonde hair is messy from all that running, my eyeliner is running down my face from all that crying, I have tear stains on my cheeks, and my lips are chapped and bloody from licking and biting them. I look awful. I begin crying some more, letting the tears implore more rapidly this time. _What is happening to me? Why am I crying?_ Then it hit me…Lil DeVille.

That bitch publicly humiliated and embarrassed me in front of the whole frickin' school. _But what for?_ I think over this for a minute and as I'm doing so I hear someone call my name.

"Angelica!" I look back to see Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes herself, Susie Carmichael. _What the hell is she doing here? _I think.

"Hey Angelica, are you okay?"

I turn my head away from her. She moves her head to where mine is and says, "Angelica? Hello? Can you hear me?" I move my head once more and she just keeps following it. _God, can't she take a hint? I don't wanna talk! _She calls my name once more before I yell, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT CARMICHAEL? GEEZ, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANNA TALK?" My voice carries all throughout the park and I just stare at Carmichael, expecting her to tell me off, but she doesn't.

Instead, she looks down at the ground and mumbles, "Sorry." I stare at her. How could she not go off at me from yelling at her like that? I would've. Once again, I've underestimated her kindness and friendship. Susie's a great friend. Shit, the only one I've got. She was there for me helping me cope with my parent's divorce. Sure, we've had our ups and downs in the past, but she's always been there. But why was she here anyway?

Susie takes a seat next to me and asks, "Are you okay?"

I look down at my hands and reply, "Do I look okay? …Look, just leave me alone."

"Everyone's been worrying about you." She says, lying through her teeth. After that episode in the cafeteria, I think their all still trying to process it.

"Let em' worry…" I reply.

The wind blows hard and rough this time and kids are running around screaming and what not pretending that it's some kind of wind storm. The parents join in with their kids and scream and laugh and play.

I close my eyes and suddenly see me, as a 3 year old playing with my mom and dad. Mom is on the phone (as usual) until dad walks up behind her, gives her a kiss on the cheek and they join in playing with me. I open my eyes and I see the kids playing again. I sigh, it was just another memory.

Susie's staring at me intently, as if she's studying me. I groan. "Your still here? Get lost Carmichael…I don't need your help."

"Angelica, I can see you're still upset about your parents. But, you've gotta get over it. After all, it has been two years since…_it _happened, but you've got to keep moving on. You can't change the past, and you can't keep dwelling over it either…" The wind stops blowing this time, and the sky begins to change color. _What time is it anyway?_

Susie's got a lot of nerve. She's got a perfect life. Not only have that, but perfect grades, perfect attendance, and perfect family. Damn, even perfect hygiene. She doesn't know how it feels to be hurt. _But yet she seems to know what she's talking about… _I scoff. It's just some dumb mind game. She does that a lot.

"I know I can't change the past, Susie. I just…wished it wouldn't have happened. I feel like I'm responsible for my dad cheating. I was being an ass during those last few days he was at home. I was complaining, whining, and acting like a real bitch. My mom wasn't making it any better, getting on at him about every little thing. The yelling, screaming, arguing, fighting…we pissed him off so much. Maybe that's why he…he…" I was cut off by Susie, who slams her fist down on the ground and whispers violently.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Angelica you're sounding downright ridiculous! Your father had no excuse to leave and abandon you like that. What with him sneaking around late at night with some whore! Was it really all worth it? Was it really worth it all for him to give up his family, just because he was stressed? No…it wasn't. Don't ever say that…again. That's what marriage is about. Putting up with whatever happens…because they love one another."

The parents pick up their sleeping kids and put them in their minivan. Once they've put in their last child the father kisses the mother and they get in the car and drive off. I smile. It's silent at the park now. And the sky is turning an orange-reddish color. _Susie's right…I-I shouldn't go blaming myself for what happened…but still, I miss him. _

Susie nudges me in the arm and says, "Come on…let's head home. It's 3:30. I've skipped school so I know that they've called my parents. I'm so dead when I get home." We both laugh and get up.

We're walking out of the park entrance and I turn to Susie and say, "Susie…thanks for helping me out, just like you always do. You're a really great friend. You're the only one who really understands me…thank you." Susie smiles and says, "No prob…Oh, and by the way Angelica, promise me that you will talk to Chuckie, he's been missing ever since lunch…and you need to straighten things out with Lil."

My minds clicks and I remember why I was crying in the first place_. DeVille, I'll never forgive her._ Then _I_ blush as I instantly think of Chuckie: the sweet, kind-hearted, handsome, intelligent, trustworthy guy. Why would her ever be interested in me? I have no idea. _I really do need to talk to him, but DeVille…never._

We're at the front of my house standing on the porch. I look through the window and see Mom at the table looking distressed. Probably worrying about why I didn't come home.

"Sure, Susie…I'll talk to Chuckie," I open the door and turn to face Susie, "but as for DeVille, tell that bitch that we have some unfinished business. Good night, and see you tomorrow."

I slam the door shut and lock it. Mom gets up and hugs me, "Angelica, thank goodness your home. I was getting worried." I smile into the hug. _I really needed that._ "As for skipping school, you are grounded for 3 weeks; I'll need your cell phone, laptop, and the credit card I gave you."

I push her away. _I've been gone for all this time and all she cares about is punishing me…some parent…no wonder why he…no, no, stop thinking like that!_

"Mom! I can't believe you! All you care about is punishing me. What if I was hurt or something? Huh? You'd still punish me?" Mom looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"Young lady, there was nothing wrong with you! You skipped school just because you had a falling out with Lil DeVille. You need to learn that running away from your problems is never an option…you've got to face it head on!" Boy, she's really pissing me off.

"Well why not! That's what Dad did!" Here come the tears…

"Angelica…your father has nothing to do with-"

"Yes he does! And don't you dare say he doesn't…he's still my dad. You know what? Shut up mom! Just shut the hell up! I'm tired of you treating me like a child. You chased Dad away now you're trying to do the same thing to me? Well, I won't let it happen. Good night!" I see mom with tears in her eyes and it kind of breaks my heart, but I can't bring myself to care. Suddenly, she grabs me by my shoulders, tightly, turns me around, and glares at me.

She screams at me, "Why you ungrateful little brat! Yes, that's right! I called you a little brat because that is what you are acting like right now! After all I've done for you…after all the stuff I've had to put up with you and this is how you treat me? Do you think your father would want you? Well, do you?"

I look away.

"T-Th-That's what I thought. " She loosens her grip and walks into her bedroom silently.

I run into my room and get out my duffel bag and stuff my clothes, shoes, toiletries, and whatever else I need. I'm leaving. I don't know where I'll go, but I'm going somewhere far away from here. I grab my cell phone and charger, and shove it in my pocket. I go into mom's home office and pick the lock on her cabinet. I also look at the screen on her computer. _She's been looking for Dad. _I print off whatever she was looking at and I grab the car keys to my Honda Accord. She took it away from me because I had a D on my report card.

I open the back door quietly, trying to not let mom know I'm leaving. I jump into the car, put the key ignition and drive off. As I pull out my wallet trying to look for some money because I'll need to buy some gas, I come across a picture of Dad and me when I was little. I was on the swing and Dad was pushing me. We looked so happy. Droplets of tears fall onto the picture. _Dad; wherever you are…I'll find you._

WOOOPPPP! Did you like it? Please say yes! Yeah, so they're old enough to drive. It's just that some of them don't have cars, and Angelica's mom took hers. Yeah, but my friends gave me some pointers and advice on my story, so it has kinda shifted a little. Angelica's gonna search for her Dad as you can see…but that's all I'm gonna reveal for now. There will still be romance, don't worry! Oh, Oh! I don't know whether to make this a Romance/Drama story, or a Romance/Hurt/Comfort story, it's kinda both so…hmmm. Any who, I hoped you liked it! I will try to update more often, I promise. So please R&R & hit up my PM! Until next time…


	5. Author's Note

Hey, guys. It's me, Sunshine. I just have a few things to say:

1) I would like to apologize for not updating in about a year and some months. I wanted to update, but I'm really lazy and I get distracted easily, but when I commit to something I plan to do it…eventually.

2) I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story and who gave me input. (Because everyone knows I need it).

3) I would also like to ignore the flamer who flamed my story. Your words don't affect me. (:

4) I was on a **HUGE** writer's block for this story, but now I'm back and I'm ready. I will be rewriting this story and editing it A LOT because I feel that it is mediocre and not the best work I can do. The plot will change slightly but it will still be Chuckie & Angelica, just with one-sided Chuckie & Lil, but that's about it. I also changed the title, summary, and category.

5) This new version will be better than the original, believe me. So just bear with me during this grueling re-writing process, okay?

Anyways, that's about it. I hope you guys will understand this. I want this story to be really successful and popular in the Chuckie & Angelica category and it will only happen if you help. I would really appreciate any pointers and ideas that will help me improve.

I should have the new 1st chapter up by tomorrow or Wednesday. So, until then…


End file.
